Who are you
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: Soul dumps Maka for liz. Maka's friends hate her, after hearing some rumors, and she becomes the nerd everyone bullies and has no friends. Then Maka gets sent on a mission what's Maka's secret? Will Maka get revenge? How will everyone react watching a soul eater series based around her in class! Will soul ever love Maka again? And how will they react to Maka secrets? Worth the read
1. Black tears

It just happened.

after a while things were great, they went out had fun, talked to people they were together and she was complete. But that didn't last long anyway. I found out that he loved another, and he had to chose and Liz and I were prepared for who he would chose, except I never thought that he wouldn't chose me. I was broken but didn't cry, lately I haven't been crying no matter what's been happening.

he never explained why, he just went to her, as I made it to my room, and he went out with his new girl friend. Liz told me she loved Kidd, but I guess she lied now I still don't know how I got here anyway, all I know is that they got close to each other and they fell for each other; and he loved her more.

and that's that too, I can't do anything even if the sadness is to Greg I can't cry, everyone asked how Ive been but I smile and say I'm over it. But I know I ain't, and I have a feeling he knows too, for some reason these new kids came and liz explained they were 'friend thugs' on the streets in her words, and they didn't like me.

they bullied me behind my friends back, like when they went away they would call me the most horrible things, I don't even want to repeat, but back then I don't tell soul; because they were his friends, and I didn't want to interfere. I would sometimes get angry and soul would notice and ask what's wrong, but I brushed it off and we went all out war.

i guess that didn't help much.

and everyone loves those people except me, and everyone else knows but won't say anything. I thought about saying something but found I couldn't it hurt to know, that now it was all for nothing, I don't want to tell because liz has been getting snappy, I mean she would come to apologise at the end of the day when her and soul went on a date.

_" sorry but you know how it works, your doing me a favour I'm sorry though can you forgive me?"_

I felt insulted but just replied with okay, because I understood but didn't say anything because I did the first time and here's what she said.

_" your just still in love with soul!"she said._

_" I am not!" I shouted._

_" Whatever am I forgiven?"_

_" Okay"_

and ever since that's been my life, anger, overflowed by sadness, like making a simple piece of paper in art, of hurt. I wanted to ask Tsubaki for advice, but her boyfriend is well one of those guys, she could do so much better though, and that's when it happened. I was proud I didn't cry but that made ,e seem more guilty.

those guys went around spreading rumours, and had a picture of me with a stripper, I went to tell everyone it's a lie but they ignored me, laughed and my friends... They believed it, and ever since not one word not one, I go too school and I get bullied, I'm ignored laughed at and given glances, I might as well never exist.

my favourite hiding spot is at the top of the academy, and I find myself alone glaring at the world, as the wind flows in my hair, but I can never feel it on my face I wasn't there, I didn't think I was. Just a passing ghost that could talk, I cried very day up there, and I don't notice my tears. I lost my emotions because I had no strength.

a weight of the school settled on my boys, and I read and read until I fell asleep, and only ate every second day, and I found myself glancing at the moon. I felt drained to it lately, I think it was mostly because of how vacant I was, I felt no taste in food.

i yearned for Soul, but I knew I couldn't have him like a reflection in the water. He would look at me with pity at home and would always say.

_"why?"_

I felt like asking him the same, but he seemed sad but his face brightened when his with liz, like he used to with me. And when the gang were with ise guys I would get bullied by them, but Crona and Tsubaki just what he'd. An after a while I realised I missed them, to the point of hating them.

is it so much to ask for just a friend? do they care? do the teachers know? Am I going to be alone for the rest of my life? Will I ever escape? Am I crazy? Am I that much of a bad person? Why did soul break up with me? Am I that unattractive?

And I have been seeing shinig aim a lot too, he calls me in and I ask what he wants, and he looks me up and down and says.

_" nothing just wanted to see you"_

and I leave, I found no meaning to be near anyone any ore if they didnt want something. Or if it was nothing I know it was rude, but what would you do when everyone turns there back on you, and papa has been vacant even, and I think he knows, but his waiting for something I can see it in his eyes.

i felt dead and honestly wanted too die, but the only friend really was Blair, but she was always away on vacations with her friends, and never invited me anyway. And when they were around I was ignored like a stranger, and when they asked who I was she just said.

_" oh don't worry see ya nya"_

and she left. Like everyone else, I even called mama but she told me to hang in there, and she would always finish saying have to go sweetly, and she would hang up I lost interest in being like her, and when I was told to do something I did it. No one would care anyway, like if they asked for homework to be done, I would do it for myself and others, that was the only other thing that seemed to fill my life at the moment.

and so e times I would roam the streets when there was nothing to do, when soul would head of and so whatever he wanted, I even heard liz saying how good he was in bed. It hurt and thought I was going to cry, but I didn't either way. Soul didnt care at school but in home he did. I think, we usually said things like this.

_" Maka can I have a drink" he asked._

_" Yeah" I replied._

_" And pured him a glass of water set it on the table and was about to walk away._

_" Are you okay"_

_" no"_

_" you wanna talk"_

_" there snitching to say"_

_" yes there is"_

_" no there isn't"_

_" Maka I can tell will you ever talk to me" he was getting angry._

_" Sorry but tiny tits, slut,whore here doesn't listen to people anymore, a especially her so called partner" I said and walked to my room to lie down and I laid on the bed, and felt I was about to cry when soul stood in, his eyes red with rage, the ones I used to love, but know saw nothing, my eyes saw nothing, only black and white._

_" I am your partner, are you going to talk to me at all!" He tried to yell but he was hurt._

_" Why should I reply?" I asked turning over not facing him closing my eys._

_" Because we all miss you why can't you see that?" He yelled._

_" No you don't, you just want to be to seem like a kind person, I thought you used to be" I said thinking I would fall asleep, my muscles as dead as death, and my body exhausted from even speaking._

_" Why would you say that we're your friends!"_

_" Friends don't torment there friends last time I checked, and ignore them treat the, like trash" I heard a slam, and I felt a quick lump on my bed then disappear as it came, like a ball just dropped on my bed._

_" We'll it's your fault we saw the picture! Why would you do that it's hypocritical you say men are pigs, when it could also be women cheat as well" and he slammed the door on his way out as I cried._

_my tears salt and white, as a clear glass._

pi don't know after that what he said, but I received dirty looks from everyone even a slight glance from Tsubaki, and Crona was afraid of me even when I offered help, when I wasn't that sad. I felt like dying but, I already had and there's no point I will endure it, those words at the battle of a shura still encouraged me either way.

and I don't know but missions have been awkward, and we all new we were only resonated at a thread. But soul couldn't find a new partner so he was still stuck with me, which I was happy to be near him, but he hated it I could tell I new he was going to find a new partner, but I wasn't prepared and would never be I new that.

at times like this I would remember when I broke up with him, and it would come like a slap in the face.

_we were at the apartment him, he was going in his room saying he was going on a date, I didn't want to change because I knew he wouldn't care. I thought we were going to the beach, like he said but when he came through the door._

_" Sorry Maka, I chose liz" he looked down " I'm sorry" and he was gone along with my heart._

it was cold, really cold not like my soul. And I felt like he bit my heart out and it bled through my boys, like the fruit of my sadness, and I was paralysed as I cried, silently until I ran in my room not being able to hold it in, and he walked out as quickly as he had walked in, coming back drunk and fell asleep with a hey Maka. And he was out like a light; sorry like my life.

and the only words that filled my mind were words like:

_" hey slut"_

_" so how much did you make last night"_

_"I mean considering she cost a cent"_

_" hoe" _

_and soul said, including Blacksatr and patty._

_" Sup pigtails anyone want you yet" said Blackstar._

_" Hypocrite"said soul_

_" hippo" said patty. And patty would taunt me as an ugly animal_

then mum came over one day, and said hi we had fun for a while, and soul would say hello to her and act all nice, and then I slapped him across the face, and mum slapped me too. It felt good just like my emotions I liked it, and soul was on the ground with claw marks, almost like a wolf slapped him and he deserved it, mum kept yelling.

i told her to get out. That whole time when these things happen, I remembered she's left me, she didnt bother to collect me, I didn't get to cry in her arms, she was never there and papa wasn't here now either. She looked shocked even soul did when he looked up, soul had watery eyes, and mum did to she asked why, and I told her. She looked slapped too but walked gracefully and soul gave me questions, and I forgot to mention dad was there along with my ex friends.

_" why did you do that!" Yelled Blackstar._

_" Yeah you didn't have to slap her" said liz agitatedly._

_" Whats wrong" asked Tsubaki._

_" Maka apologise to your mother" said spirit._

_" Wow" said patty_

_" Maka" said Kidd shacking his head. I decided to answer them in order. I smirked feeling bd and mean, and I had a right to be, they were tacking back I could tell I looked scary, but I didn't know I was crying._

_" We'll let's order them in sequence" I said smirking hiding behind my banks " you know why I did it you heard me, honestly if your going to surpass god you should smart enough, and don't worry we all know its not going to happen. and I slapped her because I could I mean it wouldn't be compared to what you used to do, rob people hurt people take there knew, it seems you should be ashamed not me" Blackstar looked slapped and liz looked slapped also._

_" And Tsubaki you should no whats wrong and you do you a I do, your just to much of pussy's to admit it and help me so why should I, we all new you couldn't say anything bad about anyone anyway' Blackstar was angry and Tsubaki had her head down " and why should I apologise you never did for cheating, but I have to apologise to you dad" _

_everyones eyes. We're wide " I can see why, and anyway she don't have to leave she could've tacking me way so I ddint have to deal with your man whoring" he looked down, when his smile vanished " and Kidd" I tutted and head " I guess that gentle men act was a lie after all you really can't do things on your own, without them and your daddy" I walked away stopping at soul._

_" And you deserved that too, I guess I am a hypocrite, and anyway you gave me the opening I needed to kick her out. So thanks and sorry everyone," I turned to face them "but since you have all been so honest I thought I could follow your example, you must be so proud of yourselves" _

_no one looked at me, and I walked out with a slight laugh._

I looked at the picture in my hand it was one of me and soul, and I raised my other hand with a picture of him and liz, and whispered.

" There was no competition"

and then I don't notice my tears were as black as coal.


	2. Red tears

The alarm busted in my ears, I listened as it rang like coal on ice in my ears, I never sleep much anymore not until at least midnight. I groggily, wobbly, frankly, vacantly, ugly got up and dressed myself in my black cloak, red skirt, and underneath the coat the usual.

when I opened the door, everything seemed the same, everything seemed like nothing new was happening, it seemed...clean. And I didn't like it. I got some eggs and decided to make scrambled eggs, it took at least fifteen minutes, right now it's seven thirty and I am dishing them out now, I walk to souls bedroom.

i remember visiting his room after school. It wasn't anything pervy, but we would talk or fall asleep while I was in his arms, I guess that was a long time ago, or in any case my boys felt cold with out him. I opened it care fully and steadily, like a fierce field was there.

soul was asleep and he looked peaceful, but I didn't stare I didn't see the reason to; because I had lost my reason, I began to shake him mechanically and he groaned telling me to stop, but I didn't till he sat up and walked out. I know it seems mechanical but back then I think I was, and this life was cheesy and retarded.

i began to eat on the the table, while soul came out in his normal, orange shirt, black jacket, and jeans. I never looked at him now, not because of what liz was saying; okay that's a lie that's exactly the reason why, and for some reason he would always make comments at the Tv and sometimes I think they were aimed at me. But I shook it off.

then I couldn't believe what happened next.

i walked out like normal, I stopped riding his motor bike even how much I loved the wind in my face, but reality would always remind me I couldn't feel it anymore; I was dead. I walked past Soul putting the petal on the motor bike, and he stopped to stare, I caught his eye before he said.

" You wanna come with me?" I stopped and looked at him.

i thought I might cry, I think it was one of those situations where someone you can't have acts like he can have you, and in reality he can if he wants, I wouldn't care anymore. I scolded myself last night for saying goodbye to mama, she may have been a bitch, but I needed someone. It's to late now, I turned my back and shook my head.

" You sure?!" He asked half shouted as I walked. I waved him off, and like thunder and lightning he was off, and I couldn't tell if it was because he was mad, or just did it to be polite, and make sure no one saw him with the school slut. Probably the second slut bit.

i walked on and before I new it i was on the corner of the the DWMA. It seemed happy cheerful, and unique as a school, a dangerous school, which everyone new, but it seemed to suit me, I chuckled at the thought, I think I really was going crazy.

then I saw something in the corner of my vision, I saw a shadow of black a person who looked like me, but her whole body was made of black and different shade, a lighter black for the skin and a darker for the outlined features. It smirked then whispered.

" Your gonna own the game soon, can't wait to play" and a car went by and it was gone.

i stared at the space, thinking what was going on I think some emotion appeared on my face because I saw Crona walking past, and she stared, and I stared back before breaking it and walking away. I didn't want to go to school, I would just be treated like trash anyway.

i walked until I was at a park, this was the park where me and Blackstar got into a fight. But that was a long time ago, I sat down and stared at the city from the view, for some reason one minute I was at one place the next I'm sitting in the same place I spoke to Crona (episode 39) I stared and still wondered what's going through my head.

_immortal._

_half soul._

_death._

_game_

_monster._

I heard the voice, it was my voice in my head except darker and scarier. It sounded like me as an old hag in further years, and the words made my skin tinge with goose bumps. My hair was on edge along with my body.

theres nothing to fear but fear itself.

i told myself. Then the voice came again, like steel, and had the hag accent, but I heard the scraping of nails on a board, the cackle of medusa, and the voice of shura saying la la. and I heard my own voice sinister over the rest, with a howl on the background like a wolf.

_death._

_hunger._

_revenge._

_game_

_demise_

_souless_

and I laughed my friendly laughed into the background and everything went black, after realising that I had my eyes closed. I was under a tree and I looked at the sun it was set to the west, indicating school is over, I got up scratched and yawned.

not realising how empowered I felt. I felt like honey, and strong. I felt my being fly over the ground as my feet touch, I heard myself him like I haven't in a while, and I knew that some where inside of me this will all come to a end, but right now I didn't care I might as well enjoy it.

everyone was leaving, and I felt there glares and stares, they didn't pierce me like knives, but like cotton on my back instead I felt at piece. Fortunately I didn't notice the gang look at me shocked, with Crona in front of them, it looked like Crona was telling them what he saw.

fine do what you want.

" Maka" I turned to find Kim in front of me with her pink hair brighter with ever, and her eyes,of shock, curiosity, and worry.

" Kim" I mimicked.

" Lord death wants to see you"

" thanks" I was about to walk of when Killik asked.

" You look better" he said.

" Gee so I really wasn't that bad, for a slut huh realise that now" and I was walking off when he kept talking.

" Hey that not what I meant I was just saying"

" look" I turned to him " you had three weeks to say something now, and you haven't so it seems hypocritical. And I don't want to deal with filthy liars, that can't even admit they thought horrible things about people" and I walked off."

" Gee what's up your arse?" He said.

" You"

" leave hi alone tiny tits" said soul. I turned on him, his annoying smirk, fine lets play the game.

" Sorry was I talking to you" I inquired.

" Know but I heard whore"

" ohh burn" I said turning.

" Yeah you better run!" Said Blackstar.

" Staple your nipples to you balls and do sit ups" and I left.

* * *

The group sat in shock, she hadn't heard the news, and she seemed totally different, soul was trying to be friendly this mourning but she shook her head as if dead and left. And now this!. He didn't even think this sport of thing could come out her mouth!

" You got owned" said dean, one of liz's friends.

" Whatever" mumbled Blackstar.

" I gotta admit she really got us this time, and I can't believe she spoke that" said Ox.

" Should we tell her?" Asked Tsubaki.

" She will find out soon, I told her" said Kim, the stared at her She looked at them crossly " she was nice to me" they didn't say anything.

" Go on with what you were saying Crona" said Kidd, shackingly Crona nodded.

" I saw Maka on the corner of the school" he said.

" And, come on Crona that's not exactly different" said liz normally.

" No it was different she was smirking and what she said, it was lik...like" Crona said and stuttered off, her words in a lost void now.

" What" said tsubaki gently, this silenced Crona, until he was a still as a tree and he slowly looked up. It seemed everyone was tense, but no one could tell if it was them or crona, and finally when you could see his face, he lt the words release of his mouth, in a eerie that sent shivers up there spines. And he seemed as if the words dripped of his tounge.

"_I coming to get you. Your gonna say bye bye to Maka albarn"_

everyone stood like a weight had been placed everywhere around there bodies, and the were squashed into being still painfully. It was mortifying and they new he was telling the truth as his soul trembled. It was fucked up. And now they were scared but soul wasn't he was worried, along with Tsubaki and Blackstar and Kidd, he wasn't sure about liz.

" She said that" stuttered liz. He nodded.

" Does this mean Maka's coming after us?" Asked Jacqueline. To no one in particular.

" I can see why" said Tsubaki quietly soul stared at her, or more to the point glared.

" you saw the picture, she lied she deserved it" he said vacantly.

" we all know thats not true" said Tsubaki.

" She's right" stuttered Crona, uneasily.

" I can see why she would want too" a voice said. No one saw it though.

and in the back, beyond the window stood a girl, she had blue eyes and black hair but looked brown in the sun, she wore black red striped stockings, with a white rapp around crop top, along with a blu skirt, and her sleeves were white, as the ventured down the length of her arms. But exposed her sholders.

" And who might you be" said dean harshly. She smiled and dissapeared.

" You will find out soon enough" and she was gone.

" I think we have a mystery" said Kidd.

" Now you sound like scooby doo" said Blackstar they looked at him " not that I whatch it" he said looking away.

" What do you mean?" Asked Soul.

" I mean somethings going to happen" said Kidd.

" There's more" said Crona in a clear voice we looked at him.

" What now?" Said looked up

"_death revenge game, half soul"_

* * *

I listened to that conversation, and it didn't ease me. I don't remeber saying that at all, and it only worried me, now I was back to worry but at least I felt something. I walked down the halls it seemed the hall were beckoning me, trying to tell me something like it was haunted, but then again Kishin in lived down here so maybe the is.

i walked into the death room greeted by his presents, the reapers presents, he wore his usual and to my surprise we were alone. No papa. His been disappearing a lot lately and I was kind of worried.

" Hello lord death"I greeted

" hello miester Maka, how are you"

" I'm good you"

" good good" but then he seemed to darken and lose energy, I was afraid now, i was on edge.

" What is it?" I asked

" I'm afraid Maka that" he trailed off.

i new what was coming now, Soul never called me a whore and he did today, and he seemed sad somehow remembering his face, and everyone else. Now I felt weight I thought I might collapse this is it I have been waiting for it fearing it like a sick dog.

is it really going to happen? Am I being paranoid? Is it a lie? Is it something to do with the voices? Is there a new kishin? Is it about mum? I knew I was avoiding the answer but I hoped it wasn't was I souls choice? Am I right? Why does lord death keep calling me in? Is something going to happen to me?

" What's the time!" I rushed I wanted to avoid it for as long as I can, he looked at me strangely. Through the mask after a while you learn to understand his expressions even if there hidden.

" um, it's two thirty"

" so school not over?"

" no"

" few"

" now back to what where saying"

" um death"

" yeah?" He never gets angry this guy.

" Did Kidd say anything about me" he paused.

" no why?"

" Oh nothing"

" now back to what I'm saying"

it happened. I felt like in a rollercoaster until coming to abrupt stop. I felt the apolcalypse. I never thought it would happen, but I was wrong it happened. And I new it would but not now, I was happy before well not the part when I was picked on, but wasn't that enough anyway?

time stopped I looked into the eyes the holes of death,a nd wondered why hadn't he claimed me? Or was I that worthless? Did I deserve to die? In there words what me ex friends said. I tensed but didn't fall, I new I looked I. Pain, because I could sense the sympathy from death.

i think back then I was slapped, but not sure with what, until after that is. I laughed at the thought, back to what was happening I thought I was going to cry but I think my body already did. I'd grown so used to crying on the inside it was a habit, like a cage you couldn't escape not ever.

i heard the voice, tell me something but paid no attention, I need to focus on what was happening now. Soul I hope you happy. I thought. You got what you wanted. And I didn't want it but he used to give me everything before we became a thing, and now I think, after what he's been doing it really lost its meaning, and I felt like a robot again, and pins covered my body going full length in till I looked like a weird giraffe.

i grimaced at the thought of giraffes party's favourite animal, and then I cried I fel the tears go down my face like ash.

" You need a new partner you've lost your soul awake length" I wiped my eyes, I felt the pins pull out spilling my blood everywhere, and the fuzz of numbness covered by sadness consume me, I am dead he didn't needto claim me. I walked out like a robot again, not hearing death say as I wiped my eyes.

" I'm sorry Maka but it's happening" and he said to someone I didn't see, even if I couldn't hear the conversation " it's happening, we really are losing Maka, curse my sister the angel of death darkness"

and I didn't notice the red blood that was smeared across my sleeve, the same sleeve I used to wipe my eyes with.

my tears were my very blood, and I didn't even notice.


	3. The moon

I steeped out the door and stared ahead at nothing. Somewhere deep down I knew that he knew this too, and for some reason a curse is bound to me like I'm wearing a dorky hate that says 'hurt me' then again, I'm am labeled in everyone's eyes a slut.

hold the phone. If I'm not souls partner then he won't deal with me, then he won't treat me like a person with a disease anymore, I won't be ignored I mean there school but that cuts the pain about I don't know thirty percent. I guess that's one less problem and Blair won't have to pretend were not friends.

i walked home then hallway I broke into a sprint, I felt like hurting myself I felt like just running and feel the cold that's swelling in My heart, like so done poured liquid nitrogen on it. I felt my body feel weak until I collapsed I don't know where I was but I think I was somewhere along the street.

and I sobbed, I guess it didn't mean anything me and soul went through. I put my faith in him and he through it away mama was right, she was right but I will never go back to her. It like everything I clung to was a painting, a painting that would make me a fortune that's been burned to dust.

_" don't worry it will get better" the voice again_

then everything around me stopped like I was in a zone of the time stopping. The trees seemed to stretch eerily like its ready to kill anything in its grasp, and the ground suddenly react of death and roses, bittersweet.

_"you will be alright I'm coming to help you"_

my head wiped to behind me and I stood up hastily, there it was me with a black shading through my body, my skin way grey my hair a slightly darker, and my eyes almost black however the white part was light fortunately. The copy of me looked like someone took a picture and shaded it with black all over.

Then to my surprise this thing gave a genuine smile. It was a smile of reassurance somehow, and it reminded me of.., well me. And it looked so scary and horrible yet somewhere it's kind, then it gave me a sinister smile after saying.

_" you will be alright soon I'm here"_

then it disappeared, like it disintegrated into a fog. And I notice the sinister smile that sent my blood cold, because of the sharp pointed teeth that might as well have been slightly thick needles

...

i opened the door, and found soul on the coach. He looked up and tried to smile but I knew he couldn't, and I hoped he hurt I. Loved him yet he can do this to me, I glanced once then looked away to pack my stuff. As I did I think I just raped my world up into a ow, of the work I live in now.

when I walked out Blair was there on the coach next to Soul, she turned her boys t face me over the coach. And coked her head.

" I'd Maka chan going on a vacation?" She asked.

" It is to me" I mumbled.

" What's that suppose to mean!" She asked a bit of freight in her voice, as her ears flattened against her head.

" It means I'm not souls partner" I said not hiding the venom of truth and I walked to the door with my bags trailing behind me attached to my hand " I wasn't good enough for little miss rich boy over here, who can't get over the fact his parents don't except him"

and I walked out

...

i walked down the road and across the street to see Blair open the door to watch me go. I guess to savour it. I don't know when I got so cold but I loved it I loved being cold, and I hated it too. It's like it gives you warmth which is cold because cold is upside down.

i hated myself though I'm going to deal with it. Then I saw soul walk next to Blair and I ignored him, unfortunately for him our souls are connected still. I heard Blair call my name, then I heard her say souls before I completely ignored. I walked then realised I had no where to go.

oh car. I'm not going to my dad's place but I guess I have to too. Then I felt the mirror liz gave me for my bday make a noise, signalling Lord dead wanted to see me, I put the bags down and stared at the mirror making the image of lord death.

" Oh miester Maka! Would you be a dear and come over back I forgot to mention the mission I have for you!" He said a bit to jumpy.

" I'll be right over, as soon as I find a place" I said lamely.

" Oh no no just come right here Ill look after your bags you have quiet an important mission on your hands"

" what type" I asked.

" A very special one so please come over your going to have to leave immediately"

" can't I come tomorrow " I asked.

" fine I'll pull you out of class"

" cool"

I put the mirror away and walked on. Dam I should have listened it would have eased the worry of me having a place to stay, maybe I should try a hotel, no to expensive maybe the abandoned church. That's gonna have to do even if it. Creepily safe in there.

so I walked through the night, like another person and the moon was almost full, and seemed to blaze brighter for some reason. As I came across the church I wondered why it was abandoned anyway. it looked normal, it was brown read colour and wasn't as tall as normal churched but decent anyway.

When I walked I. It seemed like a modern church it was nice. I felt safe which might be the lords presents or so on, I think mama was catholic but I never was, well I never really established if I did or didn't. And right now I came up with the decisionI did this place seemed so peaceful and so safe like I wasn't alone and that was the best comfort all month.

...

i walked down the hall of the school as normal,and for some reason the bickering was down today I only caught stares. the bore into me like there eyes were shovels and I was dirt, and there stares only dug deeper in me. Then I think I saw lair here today but I avoided her I had nothing to say.

when I couldn't take t I went to my balcony on the very too of the building, and stayed there and etched everyone walk in.i wonder if any of them have rumors to spread if me, or feel like shit. I hope they were happy I would give anything to be happy at the moment.

" Maka" said a voice, I turned to find Crona.

" Oh hey Crona" I said lousily with depression, where my vacant voice gone?

" You look better today"

" thanks"

" can I sit"

" sure" there was silence for a brief moment before I laughed.

" What's funny?" He asked I. Quiet proud how confident he got.

" Your the first person who's shocking got me politely, well the first who just wants to talk" I said smiling.

" oh" he said then he continued " did you do it?" He asked.

" that's the first time anyone's asked me" I said " no it isn't" I said waiting for him to call me a liar.

" What the picture"

" those guys have had it in for me since the beginning, they just never showed it around you guys" I finished.

" Oh" silence till he said the word that put me in tears " sorry"

i cried I've been so cold in the mind, and these people have influenced me and made me cold. Like they just painted me over, or sprain my garden with weed killer. It wasn't fair, and Crona had the decency to talk to me, I wondered if it's a prank. and he might know things I don't and his still here for me. I know he didn't know what to do so I regained my composer surprisingly quickly.

" I'm sorry too" I sniffles.

" It's okay" then he looked back.

" You do know it's Time for class" he asked half said. I freaked

"oh no we gotta go" I said.

" can we walk?" He asked.

" Sure"

walked side by side, and I felt happy I had a friend for once In The time I needed it most. But are we friends or is it just conversation? He will probably go back to his other friends? Will he? Should I ask? Might as well I've been through worst. At that thought I felt iron stab me.

" Crona are we still friends " I let it slip of my mouth.

" Yes"

" really!"

" I always was" I smiled and it even hurt me face I've been crying that much.

However when we walked into class it fell off like a chocolate in the sun. Everyone stared like a big monster walked, in slash the queen I couldn't tell it was awe, stein ignored and did whatever he seemed to be laid back lately.

" Mak-" he was about to ask but I knew.

" No you can go sit with the others if you like" and I walked off to sit in the far corner.

" soul seeing miester Maka" called stein.

" Yes" I yelled slightly agitated that I just got to my seat, but it's stein and we got on well.

" Lord death still wants to see you" he said looking up to me.

...

Souls pov:

i watched Maka leave, she seemed totally fine, all. You could see was a slight bit of hurt. Since when can Maka hide her emotions? Or is that all she felt only a little bit? I know I've been treating her badly but she went out with a whore and that's just not Maka, and I want her back as my friend we all do but I can senc- we can sense I don't know.

" Al right class, so we've heard about your bullying over miss albarn and don't deny it" he said fiercely standing up, hands in pockets. Everyone was silent till dean stood up.

" She's a whore man" he yelled " we have evidence" then stein smirked and took a cigaret out.

" Were gonna watch a film" he said I coked an eyebrow what's the crazy bird got now " about the new kishin madness rising"

the class went into chatters a new kishin? Who? When? What's this stupid film? What's this got to do with Maka? Wait Maka left the room she's not doing this why? She defeated the Keshia last time unless.

" Are you saying Maka's the new Keshia!" I yelled standing up, this silenced the class and all looked to stein.

" No it's not albarn but she has a connection to it, let's put it that way she's sent to kill it" he said.

" She can't do it on her own!" Exclaimed liz.

" She'll be killed" yelled Blackstar.

" Settle down, you see Maka has... A issu wich the academy needs to know about"

" why do we need to know?" A student asked.

" It's like how you. Needed to know who kid was it's the same with Maka"

" she's a reaper?" Half asked Blackstar.

" No you idiot she is not a reaper, on the same level a bit deadlier though." He finished.

" Are you going to tell us or what?!" I yelled. He sat down in his chair, the cocky bastard.

" Just watch" and the curtains went down in union as a screen came into place revealing Maka walking down the street.

...

" so I have to go to this place why?" I asked.

" Just go and you will be alright I have a friend to help you" the reaper said.

"alright"

" wait" said the reaper hastily " Im gonna teleport you there just step through the mirror"

" okay I said"

I stared at the mirror that came into place, it was gold and looked so gold if you touched it I thought you might turn gold. I stepped cautiously but it felt I was being pulled I. Like getting to close to a train, and before I walked through I found myself faced to face, with the shadow copy of me.

...

when I opened my eyes I found myself in a clearing, of grass trees I was in a forest. The breeze was gentle and relaxing and so e how it made me smile, like the whole place was endorphin, I was about to take a step until I saw it, the shadow Maka I call it now.

_" I'm here to help" she said, her voice was raspy._

"stay away"

_" just stay"_

_" why what are you! What do you want?!" I screeched_

_" look I won't hurt you,you will be okay I promise just pull through"_

_then I heard something I looked up and notice a blood moon tonight, and I was transfixed then I couldn't move. I felt dizzy and sick and my skin felt like it was being torn to stretch. I felt pain rip through my boys like vaults going through my boys, and I screamed, the I looked at my hands my gains were black and you could see it clearly as if someone painted them black._

_i turned to find shadow Maka I front of me, I couldn't look away I couldn't move, then my soul floated out in front of me, my Gregori soul orange and at blaze, in between us then it tore apart straight in half like paper. And I felt it like someone just well tore my soul, I cried in pain and speech but the second time I didn't screech._

_i howled instead, and at the moon._

_i looked at my hands to find blades of green that had black at the bottom of them and green at the top. The I felt something sprout out my shoulder blades, like someone pushed a sword through, and the next thing I new I was hovering under the moon. And shadow Maka plunged inside me._

_elegantly like dipping a paint brush in paint and I went unconscious. The vail of black enclosing me like a blanket. And for some reason I felt more complete then ever, I opened my eyes slightly fighting it to see one half of my soul disappear as if it was never there to begin with._


	4. Shadows

Souls pov;

i watched the scene unfold and I watched with terrified eyes. I saw Maka she was in pain, and the next thing blades sprouted form her finger nails, and that ghost of herjust disappeared inside her body. And her soul was torntoo shreds and only one half lived inside, the most frightening is when she fell her eyes were as black as coal.

and they were so sad.

we felt her scream ripple through the class room, and the blood spill down her back, as red wings sprouted through. She was like a demon, and that howl sent my blood cold, I was afraid worse then I've seen saw. Because I knew this girl I loved her- used to love her and I saw her die. And the red moon matched her wings.

" WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED I COMMAND YOU TO TELL YOUR GOD RIGHT NOW" yelled Blackstar, instead of a rant though was anger, I guess it was directed at stein, I didn't know what to say my attention was focused on the paused image of Maka.

" Is this some sick joke?" Asked kidd fiercely.

" No it's not a joke what you saw is what just happened" he said taking a wif of his cigaret like it was nothing.

" Guys" said liz there was a raise in her voice " there doing this to scare us that's tv, and besides that's not Maka" she said what she said made sense but I felt something was different, then the answer came clear to me she mustn't have been human. If that's happened to her stein new about it, but did Maka?

" Stein" I called standing up " is liz right, or is it that Maka isn't human" I said darkly.

" I don't know" he said. " I was told of her conditions and secrets, but I was told to share it with you because see that smoke of Maka" he crawled his hand over the remote and to show the smoking Maka " was caused by you, the pain you inflicted has fed her hunger, now we might as well have lost her"

" you lying!" Yelled liz " Maka isn't dead!"

" who said she was dead?" It was an indirect question, but made my temper flair, and it's not cool to show it in front of a teacher, that's like crying in front of one.

" Stein quite the game and explain" I said. My voice was hoarse and I didn't actually recognise it myself but I was scared and angry.

" You see we' re watching this video because Maka came to that realm going through A Mirror. This helps us watch her as if on tv. Maka has a mission, and is very special and as the police-like-people of death city" he looked up " it's your business to know"

" no what" asked Blackstar quietly, and it could strike fear like a cobra, because Blackstar was hardly quiet.

" Watch and find out" and he pressed the play button.

" Wait" called Tsubaki, and stein pressed pause I felt annoyed at Tsubaki. There was an eagerness, a deadly curiosity in me that curled like a snake, and it made me feel sick. And the snake bit as soon as it was pressed pause. Luckily it's not cool to yell at girls.

" Soul can sense her soul so maybe to clarify if your telling the truth, soul could sense her soul. Couldn't you soul" she looked at me on the last part and it was a good plan that made sense, I was still connected to her. Liz wanted me to be her partner and I liked the idea so here we are now.

...

i closed my eyes in focus,and new that everyone was holding there breath. So uncool. I searched, I went through many souls like walking through a hallway, and every picture was a soul. Th. Walk felt like for hours but as soon as I found Maka's soul, I felt proud and happy to see her only to find.

half a gregori soul that belonged to Maka.

in the soul, I looked at it, it was afraid of my touch do I calmed it along with my soul. Then I held it closely like a baby, and it might fall apart I felt I was looking into the eyes of he soul, and I sensed sadness, alone, anger, tragedy. And by looking at the soul I noticed it was changing.

the emotions were the same along with the personality. But the difference was that on one quarter of the soul was turning into a crimson red, and the middle a almost pure white tinged with blue, then a purple on the far right. Red on the left, white tinged blue in the middle and purple in the right. Then it emerged together like different colour play does moving like water instead.

i stared at it in amazement, and couldn't believe how beautiful it was, yet so terrifying the soul was, but the personality was like tiger lily. Like a black swan being, and a white swan personality. Maka's personality but something has changed.

after I stared at it, I new I was right; the soul was not human. Then suddenly a force like hands pushed me away and I felt I was being pushed into a wave, a wave of souls that shoved at my back as I made it to consciences.

...

I opened my eyes like I ran into a wall, and my body felt numb. And I felt likes creaming and spamming everywhere, I felt like yelling for everyone to run but I new I shouldn't, it was like I just looked into the face of madness, even If I already have; only a different kind of madness.

" soul" liz was by my side, but I felt no comfort, only a slight warmth from her body but that's it empty.

" Your wrong liz" I said gently looking to the side, and slumping in my chair " that really was Maka" I felt the hope drain away, like trees in a bush fire painfully burning away.

" So shall we continue" it wasn't a question, but rather a command, I nodded with my head back, and I felt liz lie her head on my chest trying to comfort me, but it didn't help just added more weight. Then with the remaining strength from the blow I turned to the menacing tv, freight ed of whats to come.

and Believe me I was.

...

makas pov;

i sat up in consciences, and felt something want by my side. It was lump end lifeless like laying next to a fur covered rock, it was comforting so I snuggled closer before getting up, in hopes it may be soul and everything was a dream. I couldn't have been more wrong.

below me was a man, tanned and muscled with beautiful piercing blue eyes, like ice, and he only had his boxers on. But the most frightening was the fact that; his gut was missing, his stomach looked like lasagna, and he had scratches all over him, and the marks on hi face. His face had three knives marks going down his face making his head look like three eight of his face has been word of lazily.

or someone got a pair of scissors and cut three lines down his face, like paper. I scuttled away in fear and couldn't scream something was in my throat, and I felt sick; like sick. I felt something push its way up my stomach and it was coming so fast I coughed before chucking up.

Black liquid, it was black and had different chunks in it like I at a chicken whole, and smaller pieces, then the pieces the blobs of who know what exploded into more gross vomit. Then when it finished and I stared at it in horror, I couldn't move it's like I became one with the tree, and.

" Why do I feel like this is normal?" I asked myself.

then the liquid pricked itself up like it turned to needle, and fell down like a wave of needles . Like the needle were he sea. Then I felt my head hurt like it was trying to do something, I put my head in my hands and waited and screamed, but it came as a howl. Then the memory came back like a nightmare, everyNightmare you ever had at once.

_flash back._

_i just stopped after the transformation, like i was preparing for something but I wasn't. Then I looked up and I felt different I felt power surge through my vains, then my stomach lurched like a tornado for some reason if that made sense, and I had one objective in mind._

_food._

_so I ran like I never ran before, but as I ran my skin twisted and turned like something was happening bu I didn't know, then I smelt sausages and a fire of in the distance. After a while I came To a cliff to see some teenagers having a party. Perfect. So I walked down to join._

_when I did no one took much notice, except a few guys i winked at him and they blushed and walked away. I noticed a man staring at me seductively, and he didn't seem to notice, oh wait he did. I knew what he wanted and I decided to give it to him, but for a price. I walked over to join him I stood over him, like an alpha female._

_" Well hello pumpkin" I said seductively_

_...__..._

_The next thing I new I led him to a forest, and he had me against the tree, and was kissing me furiously, he had his shirt of and mine was gone too. We knew where this was going; or anyway I did._

_" I. Could eat you up" his voice was deep like the ocean._

_" So could I" I sai rashly._

_and he pulled away, he must of notice how inhuman that sounded._

_" What's wrong?" I asked fumbling with his belt._

_" Nothing" and he kissed, until I pushed him gently._

_" Wait I have a surprise for you" I said he smirked._

_" And what might that be"_

_then I released my jaw, and it dislodged like a snake. His face was petrified before I dived for the crook of his neck, and began to bite chunk after chunk filling me up ever so slowly, like drinking soup. He was screaming in agony and I realised that would bring to many attention, so scratched his face with my razor knife nails._

_...__..._

End of flash back

_Back to the present  
_I was afraid of what I had done, and scared I plucked into my bag that was near the tree, and I leaped at it, as my feet left the ground. I was scared of how I did that more shocked like you just swore in front of your teacher, and he said if you say one swear word you dead that's how it felt.

i felt around my back remembering the pain I felt, and I touched something leathery, and I felt it like touching my own arm. I searched for the mirror frantically dropping I in the progress and one thing went through my mind: call lord death. I wrote his number and to my luck he appeared.

" Oh Maka I'm truly sorry" he said and he sounded it slightly but mostly he didn't.

" no disrespect, but what the hell happened to me"

" calm down and let me explain" he raised his hand and dropped it to his side " I have a friend who knows of this... Change. And I have his address follow it and find him he will help you out"

" who is he?"

" He's a were wolf, and you know of him, just promise you won't freak out over him"

" why would I freak out? And who is he?"

" You would freak out because he is a brother of one of your friends?" He whispered.

" Who?"

" You'll find out"

" oh come on you can at least tell me"

" but you see Maka it's a game"

" a game!" I repeated.

" Yes. You see Maka you have some lost memories that you have forgotten, and its vital that you get it back for you salvation, and the balance of the world, almost as important a life and death"

" what"

" look you father I'll arrive there tomorrow to explain one trait"

" okay then, could you explain that" I held the mirror for. Him to see.

" Oh good girl!" He exclaimed

" what!"

" That was you mission"

" explain now" I said fiercely I was angry put it that way.

" I put this thing on this guy, well Nygus did he was a pre kishin we had to kill a Keshia. In disguise, some Keshia's are evolving to have human forms like weapons, and your the only one who can get close, he was the only one so you've saved us from a tragedy and as a reward Im rewarding you. Three star miester weapon!" He said happily

" okay, but I killed someone!"

" It's alright, just.. Oh this is annoying just wait there and you will see a raven appear before you when you see I touch it and you will be there, don't worry about the nosy the animals will eat it"

" I aleready have" I muttered.

" Bye bye"

" bye I said lazily

for some reason everything seemed normal to me, like I expected it to happen, but there was a shadow of mystery I could sense bearing it's elf on my sholder. Something's wrong, very wrong and I have a feeling I'll find out soon enough, and everything was bout to change.

i took the opportunity to look around, I found, trees which told me I was in the forest, and flashy remains of wood on the ground, and bearing underneath was dirt. I felt strangely at piece, like some soothing music just began to play, and here it is. I let myself bath in the air of safe, and tranquility, like a blanket of silk surrounding me

Squawk.

my head wiped to the noise to find a raven, but the raven was pure white instead of ebony black, for some reason it wasn't scared of me, and I felt a silent connection between us. Great now I'm becoming an animal, but from what I just done I might as well have been.

be strong. I told myself. Ive been through worst. I reached a hand and my hand,glided it over it beak, and my finger tips almost touching the eyes, like I might yank it and gobble it up, then I felt my body disappear.

...


	5. The gift of

SOULS POV:

the class room was quiet. I saw what Maka did, and I saw stein watch with wide eyes, his cocky attitude at lost in a void of horror, along with the rest of us. I watched as Maka ate the man, his flesh and insides being ripped to pieces on the ground as he screamed.

he looked like a chewed dog toy, and the way she ate him was like a mad dog. She gripped his flesh in her razor sharp mouth then ripped it up, and you saw his guts tore from his belly. And Maka did it all, I couldn't understand what was happening, then the bell went.

but to me it was blank. It was time for lunch I lost my appetite because wehas spaghetti for lunch, and the man looked like spaghetti. Everyone got up butI didn't my friends looked at me worriedly, and the had fear in there eyes, but all I felt was disappointment.

" What do we do" asked patty in a surprisingly normal voice.

" I don't know" Kidd answered.

" Poor Maka" said Tsubaki.

" i guess the slut ate the stripper too" said dean walking past with a smirk.

" How dare you" said Blackstar in a hoarse voice " you saw what she did she's scared!" He boomed.

" So not my problem" then to everyone surprise I stood and gripped his shirt in a first lifting him up with force.

" Get the hell away" I dint recognise my own voice, but I didn't care.

" Fine dude it's your loss" and he walked away as if nothing happened.

...

no one ate, well I don't think anyone ate from the half moon class. But or urs spread of what's happened and everyone new. The silence was as thick as rippled cake, strong yet could cut so easily, no one spoke and tsubaki tried to make conversation but no one answered.

then the bell went. The noise sounded like a long echo as we made it back to class, a void of noise in my ear, so faint yet on going and I didn't pay attention my thoughts were focused on Maka. The black eyes the wings of red so close to his eyes, yet so different and mortifying, he could hear her howl in his ear beyond the bell.

and to his confined sate he was first in class, and people looked at him and he couldn't help but catch the topic in everyone lips.

" I heard he dumped her"

" I wonder if she will get revenge"

" I bet she will"

" but she seemed so frightened" there were a few females talking till a man spoke.

" I don't know I met albarn and she was nice, I mean she had anger issues other than that"

" doesn't mean she won't get him back, they were her friends and the treated her like dirt man" another boy said and it was silent.

no one spoke, and there were kids who snuck into class along with kids from the not class. It made him sick, that people would want to see something so horrible, he wanted to scream at them to leave his miester alone, but she wasn't anymore; let alone Maka herself.

" Alright class" stein looked around " classes" he corrected him self, and he grabbed the remote to press Play, and I dint notice liz sitting next to me. It was me and the tv, like a tv junkie.

...

when I was in a vortex my brain went sick. I was in a place of white but it had nothing, no gravity, no colour no place to stand and it confused my brain to no end then it stopped. I hadn't realised I had my eyes closed, and I was afraid to open them in fear of a snake might bite them out.

i was standing before a mansion, it was white with a pair of red doors, it reminded me of the queen of hearts and the white queen form Alice and wonderland. The grass was a rich green with different colour plants that suited the place nicely, and I walked tot the doors and there sat in the doorknobs

Evans.

one word put me to shock.

" why would I be sent to souls house?"

then I knocked, and nothing happened for a while. The place seemed empty and to good to be true, and I had an idea that this is hansel and gretel, but only one gretel. And the witch lived inside to gobble me up, I shivered at the thought of eating people even if I already had.

Then the door opened to reveal a boy, with straight white hair and deep scarlet eyes that almost looked purple. He had a purple shirt with long sleevs that said, in New York, along with some blue jeans, he seemed characteristic and he held a glass of what I thought was wine and it reminded me of blood. Like the blood from the man I just ate I shook all over.

" Can I help you?" He asked politely, his voice wasn't too deep, but it was a boys voice.

" Uh I don't know I was sen by lord death" I said unsure of my voice.

" Is that you Maka?" He took a sip.

" Uhh yeah"

" oh how ya been" he asked as if we already new eachother " I see you had your first snack" he laughed taking yet another drink. I was silent.

" Don't worry you only have to do it once in your life time and you'll be fine come on in "

he said and I followed, the furniture wasn't to fancy, but had black curtains and the slight ditch between the wall and floor, was lined brown with white walls. And the coach was red and purple, he sat on one and I sat on the other and he laughed.

" I see you don't remember me?" He joked to himself.

" I'm sorry it seems you already know me" I said innocently then I went stern with A stern thought " and how did you know I killed once? And how do you know that I only eat once? Why did death send me to you? Do you know soul? Does he have anything to do with this?" I didn't hide the venom.

" woah okay I'll tell you from the beginning then and why your here, but which one would you like to answer first" he asked his concerned I would give him that.

" How do you know I ate someone?" I asked.

" Well... Uh... How do I explain, I not human either" he stuttered I stood.

" Does that mean you've eaten someone?" I asked hurriedly.

" No I'm not a succubus like you" he said blankly.

" Alright- wait what"

" let m begin" he set his glass down " you have some memories that your mother locked away, and a succubus is a being that eats people some of them do it all the time, but all together you only have to do it once. You father coming to explain that you are a coss breed do you know who your father is?"

" He's deaths weapon" I replied. He smirked.

" The legendary wolf pack guardian, the only wolf who's ever been aloud in the academy and becomes death weapon your father is a were wolf, and so are you, your the new beta of the clan"

" is this some kind of joke!"

" No it isn't and I can prove it"

he got up, and looked at me, till his head went limp, and then his body jumped in the air, and twisted and turned. Then there was a flahpsh of a red flat circle, and everything seemed slow, I was cut of from the world as he leaped through like he was diving into a pool, then when all his body made it through in a flash he was a pure white wolf.

he seemed shy and confused, and stood with pride. I couldn't believe it I fel to the ground and backed down to the coach, he huffed in a wolf like manner before bowing down and resting his head on my legs, and he wined like a dog. He was kinda cute and I couldn't help but pat him.

his name.

" What's you name?" I asked gentle like he was my pet he growled slightly " sorry"

" Wes" he said though his jaw didn't move, like he was communicating with his soul.

" Are you souls brother?" I asked, then if felt afraid if he new who I was then did Soul? Is that why he dumped me? I felt ashamed and disappointment wash over me like the sea, and for a momment i was in the state of me stuck under water watching everyone else live there lives till his voice broke my state.

" Yes that's me I guess he told you about me" he rolled his eyes.

" Yeah something like that" I replied, he cocked his head, then the red circle started from his paws and made it's way up his body and he stood human form.

" Well lucky for soul he isn't a monster, lucky bastard" he laughed.

" Wait your brother doesnt that-" he cut me off.

" That he's suppose to be one" he said drifting off into his own world " I'm afraid it doesn't work like that" he said I didn't want to press hthe issue, but I felt like I've known him for a long time, and somewhere I new what he was talking about. It was like a volcano bursting to erupt to remember , but was still painfully stuck.

" Yes you do know me" he said staring t me bemused with a casual smile.

" How did-"

" I leave that to your father to descuss with you, I think his meant to be your mentor" he turned.

" What do you mean mentor" then he scanned me with his eyes, that made me tense then he stared in my eyes as if choosing his words correctly.

" Your father death sycthe is the leader of the pack, the territory of death city and I'm part of the pack you one of us" he explained.

" No way I-" he cut me off again.

" Oh really have you ever felt protective over people like a dog, like a friend of yours getting picked on and you step in or" he loweredhis face level with mine and I flushed, he was cute " a man you like being flirted with by a floor and couldn't help but react with anger, tell me are you an aggressive book worm?"

i was silent and thought about his words, how does he know this stuff? Has he stalked me? I felt like I was stripped nude for him to see.

The way he new me was intoxicating in a good way I loved, I used to love it with soul but, this is different and for some reason I wasn't completely focused on the information, I heard them and they were plugged in my brain, but all I was really focusing on was Wes.

" Because wolves live on aggressiveness but are also cunning, do you have those qualities then?" He asked plainly like it was a casual questuon losing that mysterious way off his.

" I think you no the answer to that" I lowered my eye lids to slits and gave a gentle glare, he just shrugged " not all wolves have it but you do, because of all the head aches spirit gets" I laughed wait I laughed.

" What's so bad about laughing?" He asked.

" Well I- hey how come you can read my mind" he signed.

" Because your my packs leader daughter, wolves stick to eachother like family so we technically have mind reading abilities" he said lamely at me. I huffed. " anyway want to see your room?" I nodded, and he offered a arm wich I dint take and he laughed.

so far I learned that Wes was casual, and well mannered. But also had a laid back side, but always remained polite but he seemed so unpredictable, the way he was mysterious and then casual, hen spoke blankly then lamely, he was a mixed person and it was exile rating, like a tropical drink on figi, and I would drink it all.

th house was big, but the colour genuine, white with a brown roof, along with a yellow lining in the walls. It was comforting but so eating told me it was full of secrets, then Wes opened a door and I looked in, and I had a normal expression even if I was tacking back.

my mouth wen gaped, and it think I was swallowed in a magical state and I wanted to stay there. The bed was black, and the blankets were red, with white sheets the floor was a rich brown with a tinge of green mixed with the colouring,and the walls were slightly white with a tinge of pink in them, and the curtains were purple, it reminded me of the red room.

" Yeah spirit picked it all out, the guy spoils you even more then must mother" he had a tinge of sadness in his eyes but other then th the was fine.

" You dint have to go through the trouble" I said.

" Well I have to look after ya" now he spoke casual, when he was genuine before, mixed and unpredictable.

" Why?"

" Because" he peeked through one eye " that's what friends do, even if one forgot the other" and he was gone. But before he left he said " oh and your right, I am unpredictable"

Mi stood there mesmerised at what I saw, I was right. Soul told me that his parents prefered Wes, but Wes looked like he was full of secrets but a open book, you just have to read it to find out what the book is like, with any person, but he was more exotic.

I flung myself on the bed, and arched my back so it looked like I balanced my body on my sholder blades. Then I let myself fall, I looked at my tummy that was exposed then sat up and looked, and smothered my hands over it. Not one once of weight gain at all, and I ate a whole person, the memory came back like it's all I saw in my vision, then it was gone in a flash.

this was too much so I closed my eyes, and like that I was in a realm of sleep.

...

_I fell through the bushes, and then did two role overs before just siting there. My hair was in pig tails as always, and there were two ears poking below them, and a tail under my dress, I went running in circles for the sake of it and heard my parents voices._

_" We shouldn't leave her on her own" said mama. I watched and looked at them._

_mama and exact image of me except bigger, with more curves then I did in the future, and her smile had falling and was replaced with a scowl. But her eyes read worry. She looked to her father who smiled, with his blue eyes, saying I'm proud._

_" Sheee be fine kami" and he flicked his hand saying I could go and I did._

_my tail wagged as I ran, on my human feet, and leaped over the bushes then I fell again this wasn't a surprise for how clumsy I was. I rolled and, for what seemed like a few minutes but came to an abrupt stop, and then I was off on my adventure again shaking off my wounds and running into the wild._


	6. What you have to do

_I was far away from the safety of my parents, and was off on an adventure of my own. I stumbled and ran, then I went full sprint like a camera zooming in speed but for longer then a normal camera. Then as I ran I fell of a small cliff in the ground._

_i crashed into I don't know what, but it was solid but not as hard as a rock. My ears pocked up on top of my head, matching the scenery around me, my ears a shy blonde like the sand along with my still tail. I lay on my tummy, and look up to see red eyes staring into mine, a deep red scarlet like blood, along with olive skin, and snowy white hair._

_i sat up and inspected him from head to tie, he wore a black hoddie with blue trackies. I was curious so I sniffed for trouble like papa told me too, when meeting strangers, he smelled clean like soap. He growled at me and I guessed he smelled something he doesn't like._

_" Who are you" he sounded like a boy, considering he was._

_" Who are you?" I mimicked as darkly as he._

_we went on all fours, and we crawled along the ground circling eachother, him growling , then I growling to sound louder. And the pattern continued, till we clashed and we were in a fit of giggles. We were only playing but he bit my ear , and I whimpered._

_" Oh sorry" he said licking my cheek._

_" It's okay" my squeaky child hood voice said._

_" I'm Wes, Wes Evans" he said holding a hand._

_" I'm Maka Albarn" I said taking his hand " do you want to play?" He smiled then lunged._

_we rolled and rolled a is got pay back by biting his ear, but he grouped and flipped me over, and we just kept biting and flipping each other over. Then we heard a voice a voice of a boy, which sounded like he was about Wes' age who looked eight._

_" Oh no" he said worriedly getting off me._

_" Who is it?" I asked._

_" My brother"_

_" yay"_

_" no not ya he's not like us"_

_" so he's a dud"_

_" you know of them?"_

_" There kids born to a family lacking the wolf blood inside them, but they usually be a special ability to replace the disadvantage"_

_" yeah well my little brothers a weapon"_

_" cool I am too!"_

_" Huh"_

_" WES" yelled a incoming voice._

_i made my tail vanish along with his, which made me sad I wanted to play more. then a boy came about five, like me, and instead of Wes had tanned skin, and lazy eyes and a smaller nose, and white hair but a light red coloured eyes. He scanned me up and down then asked._

_" Who are you?"_

...

i woke in the bed. And peeked at the know closed curtains, to see shades of light pouring through the small crack on the top, like a sun set. I must have slept till mourning. Then I smelled beacon, it made my mouth water and my instincts turn on like a light switch.

then everything seemed more real, like my eyes turned to a camera, and it charged down the steps following the smell. Stopping from time to time to catch the scent of pure beautiful meat.

_I guess Wes was right I had met him when we were little_. Then my instincts turned of and I was walking calmly down the steps._so why have I forgotten I'm a wolf? And him?_

...

Souls pov:

as soon as whatever that was, everyone's attention was on me. I saw Wes turn into a dog, and the memory of Maka as A kid, at least I think she was. I had to admit she was kind of cute, in a puppy way, and I actually remember that now I just never thought it was her. Then my attention turned to the class.

" Don't look at me I had no idea" I said.

...

when I got down I realised Wes was already at the table. Snacking on some beacon, well not some he had a pile of it you could have mistaking it for a weird cake.

" Well good mourning" he said.

" Hi little pup" I turned to the voice it was pap.

he was sitting at the far end of the table, looking dead serious and even a bit frightened. I was anyway, Wes had his head bowed it was clear he showed respect for papa, but I'm not sure what kind. But then again he was the pack leader and I'm the beta, so it makes sense.

" Hi" was all I could muster.

" Will you sit down?" Serious voice.

" Yeah.

I sat down stiffly, and as soon as my sight caught the I snacked on. The taste filled my mouth like chewing on an angels wing, the beacon was soft yet chewy, like a chew toy. And I hadn't realised how much I ate till I had finished, I checked it out and realised I must have eaten fifty pieces my eyes were wide.

" Yeah you'll get used to that, you only have one large meal a day" he said, I nodded.

" Why?" I asked.

" Because were dogs technically and you only feed a dog once a day" he said

" oh"

" Maka" papa caught my attention " can I talk to you" I nodded and he led me to the well furnished lounge.

"MAKA" oh crap " ARE YOU ALRIGHT ARE YOU, HURT HE DIDNT HURT YOU DID HE?! But then again it's Wes"

"PAPA!" I yelled he stopped.

" Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

" Oh yes" he sat down and I sat next to him my attention on him, my ears perched to listen " you see I'm a guard dog I guard the madness, that's why I'm deaths weapon. I had to protect stein once when he went... Anyway there's a door in madness I guard, and it's my duty to guard it, I admit I was surprised that stein didn't realise it wasn't a illusion"

i thought about it and remembered how stein went nuts, and helped medusa I felt stabs If betrayal a and hurt when I saw him with medusa, because I trust stein he's like an uncle to me. And I was shocked to find out that what he saw was real, he never really talked about it.

the air seemed to become thick like cream, and it felt my self swallow. For some reason I can tell it's hard, but he seemed at peace and happy to get it off his chest for once the a. Thought came to my mind, I remember reading about dogs when I was eleven then that means...

" Papa" I began " since your a dog is that why your a man whore?" I asked a bit shy I did. He bowed his head anime style, and seemed a but shy, and began tapping his fingers together.

"maybe" I blanched at him.

i remember reading about them, it turns out that wolves populate quickly, and are very instinctive. So this also includes reproduction and lust, so I guess pap couldn't help but so it. But wolves represent loyalty and calm, and pap didn't show any locality to mama

" That's besides the point, the problem is we do t know why your a succubus, and we need to know why, and we need you to find out" he said determinedly.

" you mean I need to remember"

" exactly, my Maka's so smart, I'm so proud!" He said happily with a twinkle in his eye.

" Yeah I'm going to see Wes" his jaw dropped.

" Maka your a dog now so that mean..." I cut him off

" I know"

and I walked off and he began one of his speeches again and I felt a head ache coming on. I walked into the kitchen to see Wes, putting the dishes in the dis. Washer carefully, at least he gets off his but and soes something, unlike soul. My hear trenches at the thought.

" Hi Wes" I greeted.

he looked Uo surprised, and slightly startled then composer regained as usual. For some reason my whole attention was focused on him, and the kitchen seemed like it never existed in the first place.

" I had a dream" I explained, about to tell him I remember.

" So you remember then" he continued putting them away with a smile on his face. I nodded " yeah we were little rug rats weren't we?" He asked cleaning his hands with a cloth standing up. I smiled.

" Yeah" then another question.

" So why isn't soul a yeh Know" I trailed off.

" Well" he leaned back closing the dishwasher. " he's a dud, like grandma, and I think you remember there extra ability, well you already know"

you see he's changed it gain, before it was startled and innocent, and a while back it was mysterious and dark, no subtle and thoughtful and a range of emotions in his eyes. Make up your bloody mind, but I was till staring at his ancient wolf like face.

" Soo... We you souls partner at the academy?" He asked, I looked down the cloud rising again.

" Uh no" I said.

" Oh pity, you wold have already known eachother would have been a lot easier" he laughed.

" Yeah" I whispered, he noticed.

" Alright what did he do" he leaned down on the sink.

" Nothing"

" Maka I know you better then you think so come on better start talking girl"

" well we were but then he- I don't know we just stopped"

" so your partner ship broke" the rake rubbed deeper into my heart.

" yea"

" asshole" said Wes " after what he put you through, and your mate, his lucky I dint tear his face off" his voice sounded genuine, and kind, and she I looked up.

he was gone.

i looked around but know him. So he must of known somehow, it seems he must have watched me. Then I began to drink in what pap said yet again. So my memories have been at eased, by who? and does mum know about this? Is mum a wolf too? I fell asleep and remembered Wes maybe if I went to sleep again...

but what if it's something bad, like something don't want to remember, maybe I did something so horrible I wanted to forget. Or maybe someone after me. At that I felt myself drench in fear, and the walls became hollow, and everything became deathly still like a tree.

" Maka!" I heard a ring, and it was loud but not I the room, it sounded like it came to my room, so I ran faster then I thought I could and picked Up the mirror to see lord death. " are you alright?!" He asked hyper.

" Yes thanks are you"

" good thank you, and I'm sorry for the bullying I just found out form Wes, I'm so sorry and they will all be delt with"

" thanks but don't worry about it"

" but-"

" no lord death it's fine really, and sorry for being rude"

" that's okay"

" do you want to return too-" then someone hands took the mirror and through it out the window, it was Wes.

" Hey what the hell!"

" your coming with me"

and he grabbed my hand. The next thing I remember is flying in the hair, then landing on something solid yet soft, with silky furs, and flying off like the wind. Halfway don the stairs the images if the walls fling past, I noticed I was on Wes back, while he was a wolf.

" Wes" I said breathlessly.

" Having fun up there" and I think he chuckled

...

we ran through the woods me in his back, and we charged out into the wild like when we were young. The wind wiped against my face, like flakes of Ice, my hair wiping my face, and my body felt free as if flying across the forest. Then I felt I needed to become more in one with the forest.

" Wes stop here" I asked,

and he came to an ubrupt stop, that my body flung off his and I did a flip, and desperately held on to his wolf snout and when I opened my eyes I found my eyes, looking into the red of his, it looked like I was just lying peacefully as a wolf was looking down on me it was a good flip.

" Why?" He cocked his head, snapping me out of the trance.

" I wanna race"

" do you know how to change"

" no as a human" he stared

"alright."

and we ran, he got a head start before I dived to beat him. My feet ran as if normal, and I felt so un-exhausted that it was au no human. Even if Im not. I could here the beers, the bears at the rive rushing for food. The scent of honey from beehives, the smell of lavender and different plants and I could have sworn I smelt rosemary.

Then we turned to a clearing, and I didn't realise I was in lined with Wes. The clearing was mostly grass, with different plants. I saw Lillie's wishes and some roses, and tulips of different colours on the outline of the clearing like a fairy circle. I heard the flash of Wes turning back.

and I fell down and in the middle as I walked gracefully to the middle. He fell next to me, well not next to me his head was but my body was pointing down wood, and his up woods but our head were net to eachother, and we laid peacefully. Then I found myself staring at Wes and him back.

it was a voided stare it didn't have to mean anything, but it did. I saw longing in his and mine, our reflection printed In Each others eyes, I don't know how long we stared but to me time was paused and everything was perfect, and I saw happiness from the edges ofeach others eyes.

then the mirror rang, and I turned to find it in his hand and he held it to my face, breaking whatever the stare was.

" You dint think I would really through it out did you?" He asked breathlessly.

" No" I replied with a smile, and I opened the hand mirror to see my friend the reaper.

"hey miester Maka,"

" hi lord death sorry you got cut off" I glared at Wes, and he just laughed and turned so his back was to me, and I could see his muscly shoulder blades locking through the shirt.

" That's fine but I have a very important question for you" he said.

" Shoot"

" it's your choice now you can say yes or no"

" okay"

" are you ever coming back to the academy?"


	7. Black memory void

" do you want to go back to the DWMA?"

it was a simple question, asked by lord death himself but it sent my mind into a haze never the less. From the corner of my eye I saw Wes head turn in his grasp, which was balancing on his elbow. His eyes held curiosity, and I don't know what sorrow?

i thought and balanced my ideas, like a persuasive sheet we learnt I Year seven. I could go back, and prove I'm not a coward, but what do I have to go back to? My so called friends? My bullies? And here... I have Wes, and secrets I need to discover for myself. And the way papa spoke told me it was serious.

" Lord death" I said carefully, my eyes now glued to the sky as I lay on my back, then my eyes wiped to the mirror floating next to my face diagonally.

" I have made my decision, I will not be returning to the DWMA probably ever"

i saw Wes turn rather vastly, but slowed mid way and slowly sit up gazing at me. I looked at him and gave him a questioning, look but he didn't seem to notice and still stared at me. Lord death seemed to take in the seen, and thought for a moment before answering.

" Alright Maka but remember your always welcomed back, and I have some news too my sister coming to meet you, she's lovely and is to help you out" I nodded taking in the information but it seemed to slip as soon as I heard it.

"thank you lord death"

...

SOULS POV;

i stared at the screen, as it went blank like a mission information being blocked and that persons being attacked. I couldn't believe it my brother was a wolf, and he didn't tell me and Maka she... I don't know and she not coming back. I saw Wes turn and it was unnatural, and is found everyone staring at me only for a few minutes before going into chatter.

Maka wasn't coming back, and I honestly don't blame her. Then the screen came back on and a video played, and the video I think was an AMV on us, the am was a song called Halloween and had us on it. It showed basically showed all the screwed up stiff we've seen, and it horrified me a little but I liked it anyway.

i must admit I liked the song though. So Maka was a succubus and a wolf, and she's lost her memory. And I met her? I don't understand but it makes sense sort of.

" Yo" said Blackstar behind I looked at him. " talk about the next best horror story" he said. I snorted.

"well did you hear death has a sister" said liz.

" So then she's your aunty Kidd" said Tsubaki sweetly.

" mmm" was all he said kind off embarrassed " so you a were wolf soul"

" but he's a due" said Blackstar.

" Blackstar" hissed Tsubaki.

" Don't worry Tsubaki I'm too cool anyway" I said smugly.

" She's not coming back" whispered liz. I kissed her cheek.

" It's okay" I new it wasn't but I ended to reassure her.

" Looks like Wes and Maka action coming on, BUT ONLY YOUR GOD CANS SEE THAT" he laughed his head off, like it was hilarious.

i thought about that, and I felt a boiling anger in my stomach. I thought I was going to through up, Maka and Wes? Pfft no way. Maka's way better than that, anyway she hasn't gotten over me yet, so it's all good. Even thought those thoughts flicked through my head, my sweaty palms didn't calm down.

" Soul" liz out her hand to my forehead. " I think you got a fever."

...

Wes and I made it back to the house, and we sat on the coach and chilled for a bit. It's weird but things went down smooth, really smooth it felt too right, looks like everything was going up hill. Wes was acting different, but then again his always different, he seemed to beam and full of energy.

then when we were about to part without a word he asked.

" Hey are you- I mean... Why didn't you go"

" because..."

My voice was weak and trailed off, I knew the reason but I couldn't stop the memories flashing through. Soul and what he did, the way Liz treated me, the way Blair was ashamed, and the way they spoke around me echoed, and the flashes of them just whipped through my mind, like a open book in a storm; fast.

" i had nothing to go back to" i said carefully.

" mmm" he said and looked away, then silenced returned like a plague " do you want to talk about it? are you going to get them back?"

the question sent my mind into a haze of thoughts. sshould i? im so powerfull now is it worth it? but the most important question right now was: wha could i do to get them back with my new abilities? kill them? make them suffer? scare them into insanity? But what will it accomplish? Willi be proud ? Will papa and mama? Would I really kill them the next time I blank out?

" forget it you don't have to talk, anyway. But you got any issues I'm hear" he said and walked off.

...

_"Maka I need you help" said a voice of a woman._

_the room was black but it wasn't a room, it was pitch black night. In the night little me was in the center if a clearing. The clearing was pure green like watered all year around, and it frightened her to be in the night, she was foxed to wait patiently. And mama always told her when she's in conversation, do not listen it's rude._

_but I was scared and shaking. But I felt myself paralyzed some how, like being rapped in a tight bandage you couldn't move. I pricked my ears, and voices of different people, there was a woman's, at least I new but it sounded different, her voice sounded old and different, it was ancient, and the other voice was a man, deep and ancient also._

_i couldn't see where the voice was coming from, but regardless I listened. I don't know how I came here,but I knew I trusted the woman somehow._

_" She is vital, if I'm to pace she will help" said ancient mama._

_" But she can also be your damnation" ancient and deep voice said._

_" She will not defy, she loves me. And besides she wouldn't do that she would aleready be consumed by the black blood"_

_" but she might have the ability to withstand the power"_

_" we want her too, and we want her to obey her new instinct"_

_" she is still human in the process"_

_" when will it most likely be complete?"_

_" Before she's sixteen and she's feasted"_

_" and to stop it?"_

_" To rise her dark sibling, and learn her power after your death"_

_" it won't happen"_

_" my queen you cant be certain"_

_" it will all go to plan, and we will rule the world once again, as I did for a short time thousands of years ago"_

_" if it wasn't for the man that loved you before marriage you wouldn't exist, and wouldn't be doing this if spirit hadn't cheated and if she hadn't stopped you"_

_" the angel of death darkness, will become weak and I will get my revenge on her and the rest of the men on earth"_

_" remember she is your salvation or your damnation"_

_" my daughter will kill her, herself"_

_" but the childs love has grown for her"_

_" that may be, but she wouldn't be able to stop"_

_" your not certain for the black blood, is insanity no reason"_

_" what I'm doing is no reason"_

_" yes-"_

_" enough, we mustn't wait"_

_Then the voices ached, yet sounded so clear to her, and Maka found herself turn around gently and slightly, like a pin in her neck. She stared at the blue moon, which was growing darker, almost grey, and the eerie air frightened her, she was only eleven after all. And his was like a horror movie._

_" Maka" _

_Maka turned around to the now clear voice, and looked to find the gentle face of her mother, but she looked different. Her dress was black, and a grey mixed, like a silk reflection like a ravens wing, and behind her neck, there was spikes were sticking up behind her neck which was attached to her dress. And the woman lowered her head so she was face to face with Maka._

_" Maka I need you to be obedient this will help me a lot" Maka was scared, but eleven and had a mind._

_" What for?"_

_" you don't worry" she said too hurriedly but neutral " it will all be better soon"_

_thens she grabbed my hand, a little roughly and dragged me to the centre, then she told me to lie down and shakily and scared, afraid to upset mum, because judging by her face she looked ready to blow, beaming but not in a good way. I lied down and I was told to open my mouth._

_i noticed a vile in her hand, it was black and was bubbling. The vile was clear black and slightly thick, and I noticed that i could see the outline of a body in the vile, she recognised it immediately ;The figure of a child I The vile was her. She shock her head and was about to get up when the woman, hovered a hand in her chest and she couldn't move, like her whole body was being squashed in by a tight grave of cement._

_" Hush"_

_Maka found her lips separating under her mother will like hands were grabbing her nerves and pulling them up like a fish. She tried to pull it back shut but her lips formed an O shape against her will. Then the woman pulled out a skeleton jaw, it looked like a snake jaw that can move apart, but sharp teeth like pins about a few centimetres long._

_Then she stared up at the sky, staring away from the horrifying jaw, and notice them moon was black as night, but only illuminated with a silver lining. Then her mother chanted, and her voice was old and ancient again, and her eyes were lifeless and old like she lived for centuries._

___**"it will all go to plan, and we will rule the world once again, as I do for a short time thousands of years ago"**_

___the words filled her mind and swam around, like school fish. Is mum that old? But its impossible, then again there are people that can turn into weapons. Is this a dream?,she new it wasn't but thinking it gave her reassurance. Then she looked at the woman and felt a stab of pain on her shoulder._

___she looked to where the pain was while screaming, and her banks covered her eyes as her face scrunched. At the corner of her eyes, she saw her mother had pushed the jaws teeth deep into her shoulder, and she felt the pin like stabs cutting her shoulder, and she screamed again._

___then it happened again._

___she lost her will of moving._

___her mouth was frozen in place, but the screams still shouted out Maka's mouth. But her mother didn't notice, her mother had the vile with alas figure inside, and cautiously and slowly poured the mixture in Maka's tongue, to let the lack vile slide down her throat. It tasted like venom, and burn toast mixed with cinnamon, and ten years old tofu, with the tinge of blood._

___it slipped down her throat like soup, and it burned her throat, then her mother removed the jaw from Maka's neck. And she saw from the corner of her eye the blood from the marks turned into black blood, and she felt new DNA surge her body, like new switch's going off and on her brain, like suddenly coming to an answer on mathematic question._

___ She saw the world look normal and she felt normal, then her tail and ears disappeared and her tail sunk back in painfully she let it lose tonight and she felt like they disappeared from her body permanently. And then the vision was pictured with splashes of black blood, and her memory of werewolf disappeared and the image of blood disappeared form her vision, like photos shop, and the memories that had been lost._

___" Now Maka" said the woman, her face still a blur " when your older..._

_..._

I woke up in a cold sweat, and I looked around the room was normal, but to my surprise the window was open and the curtain was flowing like restless ghost. I don't remember leaving it open, and e thought made a man walk on my grave, compared to the dream it wasn't helping, like eating chilli to stop a burning mouth.

I new the dream was memory, and I should tell pap, but it got me thinkin. Who was the angel of death darkness? And how do I trust the woman? Who is she? Why did she do it? Am I bad now? What did the vile do to me? Should I tell Wes? I pondered. I could and get help, but there's so many questions, and they might hassle me and I should tell them that I should wait and get all the information latter.

but what if they put me on lock down, and if I did will I become a lab rat. So that thought basically made up my mind. This angel of death darkness, it seem to put a thought in my mind, and itched and scratched my brain but I new I wouldn't remember yet, so I had to be patient. And it didn't help I was only more angry at myself for not being able to remember, so I few the pillow out the window and lied down trying to calm myself.

wait

I sat up strait like I was being pulled by strings, then I remembered the mark that should be left. I hurried over to the large mirror on the opposite of my bed and pulled the edge of my coloured pyjamas, to see a set of sinking marks I My flesh, and the insides of the wholes were a black as voids

* * *

**okay I know what you thinking, your not aloud to have new characters but don't worry this character will add drama, and will be all a Maka and soul in the future and Wes and Maka action.**

**AND THIS CHARACTER WILL INFLUENCE BLACKSTAR AND KIDD BIG TIME!**

**this character will add a lot of drama to the story other wise it wouldn't make sense and I The future may become slightly a cross over later I hope you don't mind.**

**and Maka might come back to the . DWMA.**


	8. Reflection, and new arrival

" Maka"

it was Wes's voice, and I stared at the door as it opened, chills of being court sent down my spine. But he seemed to not have noticed as he stepped through the door, and stared at me his expression was normal and unconcerned But I didn't know what to think; Wes was unpredictable, and it made him... Interesting.

" mourning you ready to train?" He asked a smirk coming on his face.

...

SOULS POV;

Then the screen vanished, everyone groaned including me. And stein turned to us with a normal expression, so sing told me he knew something. Soon her dismissed the class and we all left, all in a chatter the weird part was stein didn't say anything to silence it; he just let it roll as if he was in a public place. I mean this is a public place but still.

we walked out taking our separate ways, I didn't know how we felt I think it was mixed. So I knew I needed to think. First start with the vital question, why did I bully Maka? I took a deep breath my chin gaunt. I did it- we did it because we heard rumours of her...

bad mouthing us.

we heard she was using us, and at first we didn't BELIVE it, because that not Maka , then that photo. It showed a new side of Maka and we talked, the rumours we didn't believe it could be Maka, but the camera spoke the truth soon we got angry so we just avoided her. We were hurt and now I know we should of spoken to her but the thing is...

she never spoke to us. She only poke to us when it's too late, and we were upset and didn't know what to do. Reciting it all made me think we really were in primary school. And the things we heard she said about us; stuck up guy, boasting boy for attention. Coward Tsubaki can't speak for herself. Up her self tough liz. Childish patty. Freak.

they all hurt. Soon I walked down to my motor cycle and heard someone call my name, I looked up to see liz. The other thing. Too, I broke up with Maka, why? I actually not sure why..

" Soul can I come to your place?" Liz blinked and it didn't take a genius to know what she wanted. I didn't feel in the mood, so I kissed her cheek and sat on my motor cycle not taking off yet.

and I took off and drove home. When I arrived home, I felt the apartment empty. Nd silent, and it seemed large like they were standing over me, like madness. I walked in, my room and collapsed on the bed, exhausted on the inside yet not breathing heavy, like having beer and ice cream ( do not do that)

...

MAKAS POV;

i was walking in the forest Wes beside me. I wondered why I didn't feel scared but I felt freaked out, like I watched a scary movie three nights ago, only slightly hanging on,my walked down the woods as was explained that were going to do some basic training, whatever that means.

we came across a oath through the forest with several optical a. Like falling trees, boulders and so on he kneeled down and I think he took a sniff. I just watched; what'd his peaceful face, so handsome and subtle and relaxed as if in heaven. I shook my head, trying to resist the urge to pat his head as if he's a dog. After a while he stood.

" Okay all you have to do is transform into a wolf, and run along the track till you come all the way back." He said craning his head to look at me.

" How do I do that" I said it breathlessly and I blushed, I hadn't come out that state yet but his eyes seemed, curious at me like I was explaining a sad story that was touching him.

" Think of all the things that spark emotions, memories that makes the emotions strong, like anger sadness fear whatever any memory of strong emotion. Remember them all at once"

I thought about it and gave a slight nod pulling my eyes away from his hair. I closed my eyes and images popped up behind my eyes like slid shows forming and flashing like watching tv, there voices faint. I remembered the way mum left, the way pap cheated, the fear of shura, the pain of Crona.

then the bullying happened.

for some reason the seemed to seem so words faint yet harsh, and I found I was crying they hurt me more then anything I hadn't gotten over soul then, and I still loved my friends pap didn't do anything, and people I didn't know hurt me. Then something happened like rain suddenly appearing in a drought melting away the sadness replaced by..

anger.

the tears that streaked my face that I suddenly felt, like bugs crawling down my face. And I stiffened I didn't open my eyes and things and reason flooded my mind, and I knew that somewhere along the line this was also known as reflection, and questions flooded my mind replaced by answers after.

why did they do it? And why would they? The answer was simple if they were her friend they would have trusted her and never betrayed her trust, so in the end. They lied to her and her face. She didn't know ere reasons but she didn't care, they still did it, why she didn't care. They still shouldn't have.

if they were my friends no there not-they don't deserve to be- I don't want them to be my friends because they made it clear it's over. They lied like pap they tormented,e they hurt me, they should all just die there like men. And realisation hit Maka like stone and she found her self taking off into the woods

men and women both lie they both cheated, her friends lied of both genders it doesn't matter they all lied. She hated them with a passion, and found her eyes open, she was oblivious to the unnatural glow and the streaks of black in her eyes like a zebra but replaced with the color green and black. They hurt me bullied me and didn't are disposed me like trash.

the images of what they did turned red behind her vision, and it smashed away like places. She found the skin of her mouth, opened unnaturally as she grit her teeth, like a snack gritting it's teeth she looked like someone out a helmet on her head, and there was metal in the corner of her lips, and tarred the corner Of her lips, the tear all the way over to her ears.

she didn't care she looked unnatural, as animals peered at her through the forest life and glared at her. She didn't take notice, and she found her running into the forest path jumping over rocks as if she was a dog. And before she new it she was on her arms and legs, running like a dog, but her appearance didn't looked like a mad woman coming from an asylum, and running out after being tortured.

she jumped over rocks, missing it by a meter, considering it was like three metres by, and she jumped over it like she was jumping in slow motion like on a movie, she wanted to scream as the anger fuelled her, then eventually she collapsed back in the clearing. Being back came so sudden like a hit to the face, she fell like she ran into a wall.

She had t realised how fast she went how many rocks she jumped, she seemed to have been in a trance of anger, but looking back it seemed like nothing was different, like it was two minutes or something like that. She was heaving and she found her skin join back together and her eyes tense as if she had metal hold them back.

" Wow" said Wes scratching his head " you did grate a little slow, but very good for someone who hadn't changed"

Maka heaved and laughed, after all the worrying she had done, after all the pain she experienced of what she lost, yet had she lost anything. Then she began to cry after the laughter, like a child slightly loud with hiccups, not the quite tear filled crying she didi over ' them'

wes sat down and stroked her back saying nothing, but it was a struck saying it's alright like it was drawing it on her back. She sobbed and he pulled her into a hug, he didn't ask why she was crying he just simply listened to her cry which was kind of him. She was crying because of how bitterly she thought of them now; telling her she really lost.

She cried for what seems like ages then finally she stopped, abruptly and stopped. Like she tuned off a switch.

...

" So she's coming?' Asked Maka.

she was now waiting for lord deaths sister apparently, she had a feeling he was lying, or something. Wasn't right, but she shook it off. She may no be at the DWMA but she still held allegiance to lord death. They sat at the Evans house looking at a mirror that hung on the wall diagonal from the plasma tv, the mirror was outlined bronze with clear glass, with lord deaths holes for eyes whatching Maka.

" Yeah she will be here but I must warn you Maka; she is very kind yes, but she is also a liar she doesn't like lying but she does it for your own good I'm sill debating If you you will remember her" said lord death

" Remember her" Maka tasted the words.

" Well yes she's.. Anyway she should be here any minute so be happy" he gave a peace sign and disappeared.

" Is he always like that?" Asked Wes sitting at the coach.

" I guess" said Maka sitting beside him.

" Takes people's soul yet seems so calm" muttered Wes.

" Yeah"

" so have you heard of his sister"

" no but I guess this means it's Kidds aunty"

" isn't he the son of death?"

" Yeah..." Maka muttered.

" You know him?"

" I guess yu could say that"

" you dated"

hell no! He want very nice after a while.."

" Huh"

" let's drop it okay!"

Then the door opened. It was night still, and then candles were lI as a figure walked through the doors, standing straight and tall, the doors opening and closing she wasn't using her hands though, she leaned for word and looked right then left before she caught sight of us, and I studied her.

she had blue, dark eyes, very pale, but a faint tan line along her shoulder down, she had brown wavy hair, and wore a crop top, with a blue skirt, and red striped black stockings, on her crop top she had gloves attached to it that went shoulder down, but they were fingerless, and as white as her crop top.

she honestly looked like a slut, but her face was innocent and as soon as she saw us she strolled over. I gave Wes a questioning look but he just shrugged as soon as she approached Wes stood.

" Can I help you" she smiled.

" So I'm guessing big brother didn't tell you about me coming then right?" She asked cocking her head.

" And who may your brother be?" Asked Wes bored.

" Lord death, I'm here to see miester Maka" she looked around. Before she caught eyes of me and sat next to me.

" Haven't seen you in a while how have you been?" She said kindly, I decided liked her she was very genuine and I remembers what lord death said and words floated from my mouth.

"wait your lord death sister!" I said astonished. She stood back slightly and gone quiet.

" Yeah that's me, legendary sister of lord death" she said rather bitterly.

i didn't know what I expected, maybe a female lord death? But know one has seen behind his mask, maybe Kidd but if he did he didn't say anything. she didn't have anything if kid, wells he had his figure except a wider torso, I don't know what my impression of her was, but I could some her up... I don't know.

" Any who how, where why I hear you've bloomed" she said.

" Uhh"

" you know eaten turned memories whatever the juice is"

" oh.. Yeah"

" don't worry it's all good I remember going through that" she said standing.

" Wait your a wolf and succubus" she smirked.

" Yeah I'm...uh quarter them I guess" she blushed slightly, and looked a little sad.

i don't know what to say, she seemed so mysterious yet so cheerful and kind, and I talked to her as if I knew her before, and I think I did. But she seemed so easy going I'm conversing with the sister of lord death, you would be shocked of surprised but I'm not everything felt natural. Like blacking both your legs, and starting to walk again.

" So how's Soul, Blackstar" she asked hope in her eyes.

" Good" I said for some reason I didn't want to disappoint her.

" Look dall" she said siting and staring at me.

" What they did was wrong, and everyone would agree, but there not evil and everyone does it once in there life time, you hold on it will cause you pain just forgive whenever you feel, I don't care when but you hold it's up to you, heck it would be good if you did it in three years or something, because these things can haunt you" she said.

" Okay"

" wait!" Said Wes " you know each other"

" we did nbut she won't remember till she remembers the person who gave her, her scar on her shoulder" she said pulling my shirt along to show the scar, and Wes eyes widened and he dropped a glass I didn't even know he was holding, I snapped her fingers away, and her face was natural and serious.

" How did you know!?" I exclaimed.

the. Wes took my hand and held me close away from her like she was a disease, but I saw on his face he wasn't sure, and it think that's the reason why he pulled me away. Then things clicked in. My head, so Wes was a guy who if he wasn't sure of you would avoid you, that's what made him so mysterious.

" Because I am the angel of death darkness, aka the god of life, as the reaper is the god of death"


	9. Feelings

I flashed away from her like she was a disease. I have never heard of lord death having a sister- how is this possible?! My mind was in over drive, and I couldn't stop it and it irritated my brain to no end- like. Feather was plucking it's way through my mind and it only made a haze cloud my mind.

" That's not possible" here we go dangerous Wes.

" I know it's quite a shock" her voice sounded posh now " but it's the truth lord death told you I was coming right." She laid down on the couch like a bed.

" Then what's your purpose?" I said fiercely. " death takes life, so what does the god of life do?"

she looked at me and scanned me, I didn't flinch away. Something in her eyes was so blank and empty, yet somewhere hidden under that I could see life. I put my soul perception on, I may be whatever this is but I still know how to use my soul perception. Her soul was.. White pure white! And half of it was gone. This time I took a step back and my features relaxed slightly in shock.

" That" she said slightly hard, the sound of a snakes his on the edge of her voice " is up to you" I cocked my head.

" What?!" I asked a little breathlessly.

" I-"

she was about to answer, when the doors flew open. I stared hard at the door, wondering who would come next. My curiosity peeking s I saw a woman dressed in a tight black skirt and shirt. Her figure if a. Hourglass her posture strong and dominant. I instantly knew who it was, and I ran to her.

it was my mother.

...

SOULS POV;

Lord deaths eyes bored into us. We came as quick as the whip of a whip, after hearing he had a sister. Kidd insisted we come, he made me come with the question ' do you want answers or not' and I was following him like a remote. Maka's father was no where to be seen, it was us and lord death only. Which was a surprise I thought lord death was surprise to be under protection.

" father care to explain who that girl was?"

i looked at him scowling. We don't need to know who that chick is, we need to know what happen to maka- why-when was he going to tell us- and who that person was that was doing those things to Maka? But the question I wanted to shout like a bell was HOW DOES MAKA KNOW WES! WAS ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME THIS!? I calmed my heaving chest, moving up and down like a lava lamp.

" Oh yes Kidd! I guess she's your auntie!" He said excitedly as lord death always is "well she is my sister but not by blood"

" how can they be brother and sister sis if they don't have the same mummy?" Asked patty to liz.

" Well patty maybe they have the same mother or different father, or same father different mother" explained liz.

" So there parents cheated!" She said astonished.

" Not necessarily patty" said liz.

" Lord death what's going on" said Blackstar darkly. For a minute we were backing him up until "WHY AINT I ON THE TV SHOW!? IM THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR TV ARENT EVEN WOTHY TO SHOW ME HOW DARE Y-" then the reaper brought his hand to his head as quickly, you probably wouldn't have seen him do it.

" Enough now you must watch the show" he instructed more to encouraged.

" Why?" I asked controlling my voice.

" Simple we were a tv series, on e but that ended as soon as we bet ashura and now it's Maka turn" he cocked his head " I think you call it an ova" he said thinking.

"WHAT WE WERE ON TV" we ignored Blackstar.

" Here let me show you"

he moved his body from the side, went on YouTube and clicked on a... Title soul eater and Halloween? He clicked it and it was terrifying. We saw all the original things we've seen rapped into a neat taco. It sent a few shivers up my spine. Then he showed us some opening trailers I think there called. There's one I can't remember what it's called. Not sure what language but it was called ' soul eater' my name so that's cool.

" I don't believe it" said Blackstar carefully.

" I know" said Tsubaki.

" WE'RE TV STARS" whack he goes down again.

" As you can see this is the turn of event, just watch the show and it will explain" said lord death.

i felt ticked of I couldn't ask more question, nd was about to but I figured I might later while I'm not... in public. I felt frustration rubbed down on me like the worlds worst message, I wanted to scream a t the headache forming in my mind. And I felt resentment as cold as concrete towards lord death.

" Why must we watch father?" Asked Kidd., he looked like he was thinking but in the end it was.

" Money" his hand made a peace sighn.

...

ANGEL OF DEATHS DARKNESS POV;

so she's arrived. I felt stiff and poised like a coffin. I wonder what she's up too? And if Maka is strong enough to withstand her and do the right thing, or fall to her human affections. Death let her off to easily she's been human for far too long. But then again that may not be a bad thing, it might help her.

maka and her mother were in conversation, and it couldn't help but feel sick at the sight of her mother acting so kind.

...

MAKAS POV;

i was thrilled to see mum, like thrilled as if butterfly's just collapsed into sparklers. Mother and I were talking about her adventuress in china, it sounded interesting, but if got bored a couple of times, but the excitement of seeing mama was better then anything. I wonder if Lord death sent her to help me out.

" Anyway I heard you transformed" she said smiling brightly. " I'm proud of you Maka" I smiled when I hear a scoff, and I new it was Wes from the prickle of his voice cords in my ear.

" oh yes mama" I lead her to meet Wes " this is Wes"

" I remember Wes when you too were kids, he came to our house very weekend to see Maka" she said shaking her hand with a welcoming smile. And to my astonishment Wes blushed, and I couldn't help but feel a flush creep my cheeks too. And the somersault in my belly. Oh wait.

" Um mum this is" I indicated my hand tooo ahh.

" Molly" she said " I know I hate the name too but you can call me, Ice nightmare, Tohru Honda, dolly the nickname. Wolf-"

" wolf" said Wes laughter in his voice, which molly only smiled.

" Yes but my true name is Molly" she said.

then something happened. Everything was stiff and quiet, I looked around to find the source of this turn of events. Then I noticed the way mama and Molly stared at eachother. I couldn't tell what was in the eyes. They were stiff featured, recognisant ion in the voice, and ice coated bother there voices.

" Been a while" said Molly, her voice wasn't cold but hard.

" Yes it's good to see you too" but mama voice was cold.

" You know each other?" Said Wes.

the room was thick and I could her the screeching of crows taking flight, as if startled by a present. He air pressed down on all of us as if we were one, and it was getting hard to breath. This air of darkness I don't know who it was radiating off.

" Well" said Molly breaking the silence like a shatter of glass. " I see we've acquainted now Maka" her eyes were on me blank, and... I couldn't see it but I could smell worry. " I know exactly how to get you memories back, all you need to do is sleep"

" why sleep" asked Wes an accent trailing his voice, hmm maybe slightly posh, but his voice sounded deep.

" Because" she walked over to me and to my dismay, tore my shirt to reveal the marks " she found out about the marks with sleep she obviously must be able to find out more with sleep"

...

_the sent was heavy with weeds. Wes and I scurried down the hill and into a bush, and a boy appeared. He looked much like wes, but he had tanned skin, and I could tell by his gritted teeth that he had shark teeth. I wasn't frightened dad said that were wolves would be over evolved and have teeth like that._

_" Wes! Wes!" The boy cried._

_i could sense the boy was close to tears, he was worried and scared, his composer still stayed for a while till he began to look around him in search of danger. Soon the boy sat down, and crossed his legs waiting for Wes I think. He seemed scared you could smell it but he stil waited, and soon he was about to leave at that moment. Which I found strange it seemed he was prepared to wait but gave up. Then a arm hand covered mine._

_" Look I will se you soon do you want me to see you again?" He asked playfully, I but his ear._

_" Yep" I said through mouthful of ear in my mouth. We were tackling again but the boy stiffened, and was about to run when Wes ran out to meet the boy, almost like a hero._

...

i woke up in a warm feeling around my body like the sun.i rolled to my side, and looked to find a warm, fuzzy feeling brushing my face like a paint brush. At first I thought it was a pillow until it started to move. I opened my eyes, my vision hasty. I sat up to find a black cat with a pink ribbon on it's table, and a rose in its hair, and a red collar with a yellow bell.

" Huh hey kitty" I said petting it, it rolled and woke up looking at me horrifiedly.

" Ahh I'm so sorry" said the cat, said the cat!.

" woah" I yelled falling to the floor on my head, I felt it ach slightly then I stood. " did you just speak?" I asked.

" It's me Molly" said the cat.

" Your a cat?" I asked. Surprised my heart racing slightly, I guess I got used to blair so this wasn't such a shock " what are you doing in my room!" She turned back, but her black ears and tail still applied.

" Sorry I didn't want to sleep with your mother, and I know you like Wes so I thought it would be okay and I was in your dream"

" okay but still you!-" I cut myself off drinking her words. He sighn.

" Your mother and I aren't exactly good friends, and I know your feelings and I was trying to help" my face turned to a fire truck.

" Me and Wes aren't dating and I don't have a crush on him! I mean were only friends anyway! And I wouldn't go for him as a rebound" I said crossing my arms.

" And how can you help?" I asked trying to get of the question"

" one of my mothers name was dream eater merry, or merry nightmare. And she was a dream, we are living dreams they create dreams there's a detention full of dreams where your dreams come from. Mum destroyed the bad dreams and was a good dream, she could go into your dream and I inherited it"

i listened to her words, I Don't know if she was telling the truth but my mind still wondered to what she said before. I knew she was wrong I just knew it! And anyway how dare she come into my home! My room I mean! Why ain't I angry anyway! It's like she had a hold on me. I have learnt one thing form this too, I know her and the way mum looked at her, I must know her form way back and mama didn't like it. Which I don't know was false or not.

" Honey I'm not picking fingers, look I understand soul became a jerk. But trust me he's going to regret what he did along with the students, don't think about him and be happy you deny your feelings fine go ahead but, anyone could tell you've forgot tense about soul" she said trying to sooth me, and it some how got to me I felt relaxed.

" I don't like soul! And I don't like Wes" I said fiercely blushing at the end.

" First half is half true the second is half true half false" she said matter of factly.

" What!" I said annoyed.

" You don't hate soul, but you love Wes" I didn't reply, I couldn't I felt my mouth turn to stone.

" Enough with the heavy" she said smiling.

then she grabbed my had a and lead me outside, I was in my pjs but she didn't seem to care. She seemed like Wes unpredictable but I felt something tell me like a whisper I could trust her. But that only scared me more, but it shouldn't shes life and my life hasn't been good. Is she here to help? We walked down the hall for what seemed like ages, the painting glaring at us kindly. I remembered something and stopped wiping my had away.

" wait, I thought you were a wolf?" I pointed out suspiciously, she seems so kind and she can sooth anyone instantly I felt hat. But I sense danger surrounding her like smoke, but the smoke was her nature not her.

" I am cat, and wolf, as I am keshin, witch and human" she said.


End file.
